Birthday Parties are for Kids
by moonjat54
Summary: The team is throwing Steve a birthday party.  Will Super SEAL enjoy his surprise?  Written in response to Runner043's challenge to write a story for McGarrett's birthday.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. And I hope the owners take care of the show until Alex is better.**

**This is a story inspired by Runner043's challenge to write a birthday party for Steve. I decided to jump in and see if inspiration would hit. This is what happened when it did. Enjoy.**

Birthday Parties are for Kids

Kono Kalakaua hurried into Danny's office on Friday afternoon, a mischievous grin on her face.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" she asked after making sure his door was closed.

"I have plans to take Gabby out to dinner, why?" Danny asked in bewilderment.

"Would Gabby like to come to a party?"

"A party? Who's throwing a party and why?" Danny questioned. He couldn't help wondering what the girl was plotting.

"It at Chin and Malia's house. I know it is short notice but we are throwing a birthday party," Kono responded, her dimples getting deeper as her smile widened.

"Whose birthday?"

"Steve's."

"Tomorrow is Steve's birthday? The big guy never said a thing. Did we even celebrate his birthday last year?" Danny asked, trying to remember.

"No we didn't celebrate it. Things were kind of hectic around then," Kono said becoming more somber. "That was not long after Matt was here, you two had a lot on your plate with those FBI agents and all their questions," she finished, sorry she was bringing up painful memories.

"Yea…..I forgot about that," Danny said rubbing his hand over his face. The aftermath of Matt's running away had left Steve and him dealing with two very annoyed federal agents. They had hassled them for several weeks before Governor Jamison had intervened, making the two agents back off. Danny was also aware that he had been growing closer to Rachel and had not been confiding in Steve at that time. Now he felt a bit guilty that it had escaped his notice that his best friend's birthday had come and gone without him acknowledging it. "Does Steve know you are planning a party?"

"He thinks he's just having dinner with Chin and Malia. It seems Chin and Steve had drinks last year to celebrate and my cousin never shared that with me. He said that Steve didn't want a fuss so he kept it quiet," Kono said with a slight pout.

"So what is different this year?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Malia," Kono laughed. "She insisted on throwing a party. Chin caved in."

"Wise man," Danny nodded. Then he grew serious. "And just how do you think Steve will feel about being surprised?"

"The boss will love it. We're ohana, how can you be angry with ohana?" she said with an easy smile. "Kamekona, Fong and Max are coming. See if Grace can come too." She frowned slightly. "I just wish we knew where Joe is. And unfortunately Catherine cannot get another leave so soon."

"That is a shame," he agreed. "Romeo will be missing his lady. I am sure that Joe would be here if we could tell him." Danny smiled. "I am sure both Gabby and Grace would love to come. But now I have to find a gift for Super SEAL."

"Good luck with that," Kono laughed and left the office.

An hour later Steve stuck his head into Chin's office, interrupting the man's paperwork.

"Hey Chin, do you want to go fishing tomorrow morning?" he asked.

"Sure Steve, as long as we do it early. Malia has some chores she wants me to do before you arrive for dinner," Chin replied.

"About dinner…" Steve began.

"Don't you dare back out," Chin warned. "Malia has been planning this for three days. You're our first official guest and she's dying to show off her cooking for someone besides me. Help me out here brah."

"Okay…okay," Steve laughed holding up his hands. "You didn't tell her it's my birthday, did you? I don't want a fuss…..parties are for kids."

"Then we'll have to find out when Max's birthday is, I have a feeling he's just a big kid," Chin grinned.

"Very true," Steve agreed. "I'm about ready to leave, I have to stop by and meet with the Governor before I go home. I'll see you at 7:30, okay?"

"7:30 is great," Chin confirmed. He gave Steve a serious look. "Is he still angry over that incident with the Russians?" Chin had been waiting for the other shoe to drop after that mess. It has totally surprised him that Lori Weston had lost her job because of it and thus far the man had not addressed the rest of the team for their actions.

"That's part of what I want to ask him," Steve said. "That was all my fault and if he wants to discipline anyone for that it should be me. I don't want this hanging over our heads any longer."

"We're a team Steve, we all knew what lines we were crossing," Chin reminded him. "Ohana, remember?"

Steve nodded, a genuine smile gracing his face.

"Ohana, I get it. Okay, see you tomorrow morning," he said and headed back to his office to gather his things before going to see the Governor.

After Steve left the office, the other three members of 5-0 gathered around the smart table.

"Gabby and Grace would both love to attend the party. In fact Gracie is busy making a card for her Uncle Steve," Danny announced. "Now I have to figure out what to get him."

"He tried to back out, I told him he couldn't disappoint Malia," Chin told them.

"Good thinking Cuz….playing the wife card," Kono approved. "Why do you think he doesn't want us to know? He isn't opposed to celebrating other things. He had a blast at our Christmas party and your wedding."

"He hasn't said but I gather from what his father told me later on, was that Steve's mom made a big deal out of birthdays. After she died, John didn't have the heart to keep things up and then he sent the kids away. I think that Steve's 15th birthday was his last party and so now he thinks that birthday parties are just for kids. "

"We'll change that idea," Kono said with assurance. "I am so looking forward to this."

"Yes…it will be great as long as McGarrett doesn't decide to fire all of us for doing this," Danny warned.

"Nope, he will never do that," Kono said confidently.

"Be at the house at 7:30, Steve is arriving at 7."

"Do you want me to bring anything?" Danny asked.

"Bring beer," Chin grinned. "Otherwise we are good."

*H 5-0*

The next night Steve arrived at the Kelly home just before seven. He brought along his portion of the morning's catch, cleaned and packaged, along with some beer. He gave Malia a hug and a kiss on the cheek before accepting a cold beer from Chin.

"You didn't have to bring the fish," Chin told him as Malia took the packages into the kitchen.

"I know but I have plenty and a guest should never arrive empty-handed," Steve told him.

"Well thanks," Chin acknowledged and then got a small box from the table and handed it to Steve. "Happy Birthday Steve, I couldn't let the day go without some gesture."

Steve looked embarrassed as he accepted the gift but tore into the paper anyway. Inside the wrapping he discovered a fancy looking underwater watch with several dials.

"Wow…..thanks Chin. This is great."

"That is from both of us," Malia said reentering the room. "Happy Birthday Steve."

Steve looked between the two…..noting Chin's look of apology.

"No secrets, right?" he chuckled.

"You got it brah," Chin laughed.

"Thank you both, very much," Steve said admiring the watch. "You are good friends."

"We wanted to acknowledge your special day," Chin commented.

Steve looked up from the gift in his hands and focused his stare on Chin.

"What did you do?" he demanded, accurately reading the guilty look that passed between his two hosts.

"Relax Steve, it's your birthday. We only told a few friends, your ohana," Chin soothed, hoping he hadn't misjudged what Steve's reaction would be.

Steve shook his head, his gaze dropping back to the watch in his hands. He had not wanted any fuss over his birthday. He had become accustomed to keeping the day low key, but he could hear the warmth in Chin's voice when he mentioned ohana.

"How big is this operation?" he asked smiling up at Chin.

"Just a few of your friends," Malia said quickly. The doorbell rang and she hurried to open the door.

"Birthday parties are for kids Chin," he said softly.

"Then pretend you are a kid," Chin responded. "Let us fuss a bit, we all deserve it."

A chuckle broke free from Steve and he looked up as Kamekona and Max Bergman followed Malia into the room.

"Hau'oli La Hanau," Kamekona bellowed as he approached Steve.

"Mahalo," Steve said getting to his feet. Kamekona instantly enveloped him in a bear hug.

"Congratulations big Steve," the huge man said.

"Yes…..uh….Happy Birthday Steve," Max added as he moved from behind the big man. "And many, many more," he added awkwardly.

"Thanks Max," Steve said withdrawing from Kamekona's bear hug. The medical examiner bobbed his head and found a chair to sit in just as the doorbell rang again.

Malia again went to let the guests in and returned moments later with Kono, Charlie Fong, Danny, Grace and Gabby.

"Uncle Steve!" Grace yelled happily and ran to him, arms spread wide as she reached up to hug him. Steve bent and caught her in his arms, sweeping her up in his embrace.

"Hello Gracie."

"Happy Birthday Uncle Steve," Grace said hugging him tightly. "Danno said we're having a party."

Steve met Danny's amused gaze and he smiled broadly.

"Well thank you Gracie, a party does seem to be happening." He set the girl down and then looked at Chin with raised eyebrows.

"No fuss, huh?" he commented softly.

"Talk to my wife, she feels that birthdays are meant to be celebrated," Chin said coolly and slipped an arm around Malia's waist. She smiled brightly at Steve.

"You don't play fair," Steve groused but there was no anger in his words. He looked around at the people gathered to celebrate his birthday and felt deeply touched.

"I have plenty of food ready, so let's eat," Malia announced as she let them to the kitchen where the buffet was laid out.

After they had all eaten their fill and complimented Malia on her cooking, they carried their dishes back to the kitchen and then returned to the living room to give Steve his gifts.

"You didn't have to do this," Steve protested as Kono handed him a beautifully wrapped box.

"Yes we did," Kono replied. "Birthdays are no fun without presents. Charlie and I went together on this."

Opening the gift, Steve found a Hawaiian Warriors football jersey with McGarrett written on the back and the number 50 on it.

"Something to wear when you use those tickets," Kono grinned.

"Thank you," Steve said and winked at Danny who just glowered.

"Here big Steve," Kamekona said giving him an envelope. Inside were several coupons for free food at Kamekona's shrimp truck.

"Thanks Kamekona, I'll enjoy these," Steve grinned.

"Uh….I hope you like this," Max said giving him a small package. Steve quickly opened it to reveal a multi-purpose tool that could easily be carried in his pocket.

"Why thanks Max, this will come in very handy," Steve said sincerely. Max beamed in happiness at his words as he sat back down.

Grace stepped forward to give Steve a box with her carefully home-made card on top.

"Here Uncle Steve, I made the card myself," she said proudly.

"Thanks Gracie," he said as he read the card, smiling at the lovely sentiment that the child had written inside. "This is beautiful." His words made the girl smile widely and she stepped back to stand next to her father. Steve unwrapped the gift and discovered two books inside. One was a history of the Hawaiian Islands by a local author and the other was a memoir of a survivor of the USS Arizona that had been recently released. Steve looked at Danny and Gabby, his emotions showing on his face. The gift touched him deeply.

Danny grinned at the look on his partner's face. He knew that it was not easy to shock Steve into speechlessness.

"Don't try to thank us you big goof. We can see you love it. Just read and enjoy them like a good boy," Danny instructed with a laugh.

"Uh….wow, thanks Danny….Gabby and Grace. This is really special. I happen to know that my grandfather is mentioned in this book," Steve said finally finding his voice. The emotions were warring inside him and he pressed his lips together, unable to say more.

"Boss….there is one more surprise," Kono told him as she checked the clock on the wall. "We have someone else who wants to give you birthday wishes. Charlie has set up a connection with the USS Enterprise and in a couple minutes we'll be good to go."

"Catherine?" Steve asked with an astonished and pleased look on his face.

"She didn't want to miss your party," Kono told him.

"Thank you Kono….Charlie," Steve said rising and pulling Kono into a tight hug. "You guys are the best."

"Go talk to her," Kono urged pushing him towards another room where Charlie was getting Chin's computer ready. Steve sat down in the chair that Charlie vacated and thanked the tech for his help. Charlie nodded and left the room, shutting the door to give him some privacy. Soon Catherine's lovely face was on the screen.

"Happy Birthday Sailor," she said with a warm smile.

"Hey Cath…..thanks. This is a very lovely surprise," Steve said softly.

"I wish I could be there to celebrate with you. You have some very special friends Steve," she told him.

"I wish you were here too. I will make it up to you on your next leave," he promised.

"No cases? No last minute intrusions?" Catherine teased lightly.

"No….I'll take time off and hide my phone," Steve swore holding up his right hand.

"I'll hold you to that, it sounds lovely," Catherine sighed happily.

Ten minutes later Steve emerged from the room, a smile on his face. At the sound of the door opening, Chin lit the candles on the cake that looked like the 5-0 badge and then set the flaming dessert on the coffee table.

"Make a wish buddy," Danny urged. "But hurry before that thing sets off the smoke alarm."

"Very funny," Steve groaned but sat down on the couch and blew. He got an assist from Grace, who did not want to see her Uncle Steve fail to get them all out in one try. Everyone applauded as the last candle died and Steve grinned happily at the people standing around him.

"Still think that birthday parties are just for kids?" Chin asked quietly from his place behind him. Steve looked over his shoulder and nodded his head.

"Yea….but I think there is a kid in all of us," he said with a small smile. "And thank you my friend for reminding me of that."

End Story

**I hope you liked this rather long tale of Steve's birthday. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
